Forever and a Day
by Rhys40404
Summary: A romantic story about Jack and Ianto. In this story, they are just normal people and not a part of Torchwood.   DISCLAIMER: I do not own Torchwood or anything affiliated with it, and I am making no money from this.
1. Chapter 1

The sun outside was glaring through the glass of the window, as the car pulled up behind the van parked outside the house. The new house. 'My new home' Jack thought. It was big, but had a cold feel to it. The garden, growing wild and untamed, was covered in a wide variety of plants. From the car, Jack could see it would need a lot of work. Jack opened the door and stepped out of the car. In the sun, he looked surreal. With his perfect skin, short, dark hair and his deep blue eyes, he gave off an air of mystery. He walked briskly towards the house and that was when he noticed the eyes staring at him from the other side of the fence that surrounded the garden. He smirked and walked into the house.

Ianto Jones couldn't help but watch the other teenager as he walked into the house. He was thrilled by the sight of the boy. He looked about seventeen, Ianto thought. He was beautiful. Ianto felt disappointed when the boy walked into the house. He couldn't wait to see the boy again. Ianto ran into the kitchen and almost crashed into his mother.

"The neighbours have arrived. Or one of them anyway. I'm going to go and see if they want any help."

"Okay dear, just don't be too long"

Ianto almost ran out of the door, he was so desperate to see the boy again. He quickly made it to the doorstep and knocked on the door. He heard movement behind the door.

"Just a second, I'm trying to move boxes"

The door opened and Ianto gasped. The boy was even more handsome close up. Ianto struggled to hide his face as it turned red. Jack looked into his eyes. There was something about this boy that he liked.

"So, what did you want?"

"Umm… Well… I live next door and I came over to see if you needed a hand with anything?"

Jack smiled at how nervous the boy was. "Yeah, sure. Could you help me take these boxes upstairs?"

"Yeah! I would love to!"

"But first, what's your name?"

"My n-n-name? It's Ianto. Ianto Jones"

"Ianto, huh? It's a nice name. I'm Jack Harkness" said Jack, as he extended his hand.

Ianto took it. "Nice to meet you" he said weakly.

Jack allowed a slight look of confusion shadow over his face, but then smiled again. "Nice to meet you too"

Jack walked up the stairs, deep in thought. He was sure he had felt _something_. A spark between him and Ianto when they had touched. He glanced up and saw the boy that occupied his mind bending down, putting a box onto a pile that had gathered in the corner of one of the rooms.

"Looking good"

Ianto fell over. He had jumped when Jack had spoken and was hiding his excitement at the compliment.

"Thanks. Not too bad yourself" he said with a wink.

Jack was surprised. Ianto had seemed nervous a few minutes ago, but here he was, seeming incredibly confident.

"So how old are you Jack?"

"I'm seventeen. How about you?"

"I'm sixteen, seventeen next Wednesday"

"Oh! Really? That's pretty cool, living next to someone who is the same age. Better than my little sister, Gwen. She's nine, but acts like she's three. It's so annoying!"

"Well, I'm sure we can hang out and stuff"

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"Well we could play games and go swimming and talk about…."

"Talk about…? Food? Music? Lampshades?"

"I was going to say that we could talk about girls, but I'm gay…"

"Really? I'm gay too!"

"You are?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am"

"What an odd coincidence! Now come on, help me up"

Jack pulled Ianto off of the floor and felt _something again. It was as if the connection of their skin was causing a static charge._

"_Thanks Jack"_

"_Anytime"_

_They approached the stairs when Ianto tripped. He tumbled down the stairs and came to rest at the bottom. Jack was frozen to the spot. Had he done this somehow?_

"_Ianto!" Jack screamed._


	2. IMPORTANT

Hey everyone! Right, this isn't a chapter update unfortunately, but instead a little sort of… Notice, I guess.

As any of you who have followed my stories knows, I haven't updated in a while, almost a year in fact. There are a number of reasons, but most of them are very personal, so I do not wish to go into them here.

Now, for the good news! I am going to be rewriting and updating every fic I have so far, so I will be able to add more plot features and make it more structured towards my objectives for writing the fic. There are also a few issues with formatting which I am going to go away and fix, so that everyone can enjoy what I write more.

Now, the 4 fics I have up online here already I am going to be redoing, plus I am going to add some new fics too, so keep an eye out for those. Some details are on my profile, which I updated recently too, so if you can't wait, then go find out.

* * *

Now, for each fic:

**Forever and a Day** - I am going to be revising plot and structuring the story better. I am unhappy with the current chapter, as it was one of the first I uploaded and my writing has improved substantially since then. I will also be adding more character description too, so I hope you can wait for that!

**The Truth Will Always Come Out** - I admit, this was a spur-of-the-moment piece, so I am going to rewrite this, reformat it and am actually going to develop a plot for this.

**Running** - I am happy with this, but will probably restructure and reformat it for clearer reading. Re-reading it, I've noticed that unless you are me, it's a little unclear to see what I am trying to show at points, which is something that I hate in some literary works I have read, as I have been unable to satisfactorily enjoy the story.

**The Haunted Mansion** - Well… I admit I went into this with no plot at all. However, I will create a fabulous plot, make each chapter longer, actually finish the story and hopefully not get too many disapproving reviews.

Hopefully, you will be satisfied by this, but I understand if you are a little annoyed at the lack of updating and the sudden stopping of chapters being published for The Haunted Mansion.

* * *

Again, I will be rewriting, reformatting and restructuring each fic, so if you have any advice, or any questions, then feel free to review or send me a message.

Thank you all!

Rhys40404


End file.
